1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an ice hole fishing plug and more particularly to an improved ice hole fishing plug which prevents the ice hole from freezing during periods of non-use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ice fishing is an extremely popular winter sport. In most cases, the fisherman (both male and female) drills a cylindrical hole in the ice by means of an ice auger or the like. Drilling of the hole in the ice tends to scatter fish which are near the area in which the hole is being drilled. Normally, at the conclusion of the day""s fishing, the ice hole is left in an open condition. When the fisherman returns to the ice hole, the ice hole has become frozen which requires the necessity of again drilling a hole in the ice to enable the fisherman to resume fishing. Prior art ice hole fishing plugs have been provided which are inserted into the ice hole upon completion of fishing in an attempt to prevent the ice hole from freezing over until the fisherman returns after an absence. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,909 discloses an ice hole fishing plug which comprises an inflatable plug which is inserted into the ice hole and is then inflated. The ice plug of the ""909 patent requires that a source of air under pressure be available to inflate the plug. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,322 discloses an inflatable ice fishing hole plug. U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,891 discloses a method and apparatus for preventing and retarding the freezing of an ice fishing hole including a buoyant housing including covers.
An ice fishing hole plug is provided for preventing the freezing of an ice fishing hole not in use. The plug comprises an elongated, cylindrical member having upper and lower ends and which is constructed of compressible and expandable closed cell waterproof foam material. The elongated rod extends through the cylindrical member and has its lower end secured to a plate which is positioned at the lower end of the cylindrical member. The upper end of the elongated rod extends upwardly through a plate positioned at the upper end of the cylindrical body and has a threaded portion at the upper end thereof. A collar or hub is secured to the plate at the upper end of the cylindrical member and receives the upper end of the elongated rod therein. A nut is threaded on the upper end of the elongated rod which, when threadably tightened with respect to the rod, causes the closed cell foam body to be squeezed between the upper and lower plates to cause the cylindrical member to expand in a radial direction against the side walls of the hole in the ice, thereby sealing the hole. A nut on the upper end of the elongated rod maybe tightened down on the rod or loosened upwardly therefrom by means of an actuator handle assembly which comprises the elongated rod extending downwardly through a hollow pipe which is selectively threadably secured to the hub as required. The lower end of the crank rod has a socket mounted thereon which is adapted to engage the nut on the upper end of the rod extending through the cylindrical member. The upper end of the crank rod has a handle portion thereof to facilitate rotation of the crank rod and socket. After the actuator assembly has been utilized to thread the nut downwardly on the upper end of the rod extending through the cylindrical member to expand the cylindrical member into engagement with the sides of the ice hole, the actuator is removed from the hub. A protective cover is removably secured to the hub to prevent snow and ice from accumulating in the interior of the hub. Preferably, the cover has a flag extending upwardly therefrom which will help the fisherman to locate the plug upon his/her return to the fishing hole. When the fisherman returns to the fishing hole, the cover is removed from the hub and the actuator assembly is used to threadably loosen the nut on the upper end of the rod extending through the cylindrical member to release the pressure of the plug against the walls of the ice hole. The plug is then raised from the ice hole to permit the fisherman to resume fishing. If the plug is slightly frozen in the ice hole, the fisherman may replace the cap on the hub and apply pressure downwardly on the cap, with his or her foot, to loosen the plug so that the plug may be removed from the fishing hole.
A principal object of the invention is to provide an improved ice hole fishing plug.
A further object of the invention is to provide an ice hole fishing plug which prevents the freezing of an ice fishing hole when not in use.
A further object of the invention is to provide an ice hole fishing plug which does not require the use of air pressure to expand the same into contact with the wall of the ice fishing hole.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an ice hole fishing plug which is convenient to use and transport.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an ice hole fishing plug which includes a convenient means for expanding the plug into engagement with the walls of the ice fishing hole and to retract the same as required.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an ice hole fishing plug which includes a signal flag to help the fisherman locate the ice hole fishing plug upon the fisherman""s return to the fishing area.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an ice hole fishing plug which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.